


바르한의 만월

by ImSijik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 쉬라 시즌5 시점, 캐스타스펠라와 섀도우위버가 사막에서 함께 별을 봅니다.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	바르한의 만월

크림슨 사막의 밤은 추웠다. 한낮의 더위에 녹초가 된 뒤 맞이하는 밤은 상쾌하기 보다는 고통스러웠다. 벌써 일주일 째 크림슨 사막에서 생활하고 있었지만 도저히 이 일교차에는 적응이 되지 않았다. 숙소에서 묵기라도 한다면 좀 나을 텐데, 섀도우위버는 조사를 끝낸 뒤 꼭 범죄자들의 은신처에서 한참이나 떨어진 사막 한 가운데의 동굴로 캐스타스펠라를 이끌었다.

“여기는 크림슨 사막이다. 돈을 주고도 생명을 위협 받을 수 있는 곳이지.”

동굴까지 오는 여정은 쉽지 않았다. 같은 자리를 몇 번이나 배회하며 흔적을 어지럽히고 목적지와는 정반대인 곳에서 해가 완전히 지기를 기다렸다가 부러 먼 곳으로 빙 돌아서 오곤 했다. 캐스타스펠라는 이 상황이 달갑지 않았다. 힘들어서가 아니었다. 그저 자기 혼자서는 아무 것도 할 수 없는 작금의 상황이 불쾌했을 뿐이다. 섀도우위버가 곁에 없으면 캐스타스펠라는 은신처로 돌아갈 방법이 없었다. 이 위험한 곳에서 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버에게 의지할 수밖에 없었다. 세상에서 가장 의지해서는 안 되는 사람을 말이다.

섀도우위버는 믿을 수 없는 사람이었다. 그녀가 하는 모든 말들은 그럴싸하게 들렸으나 자세한 내막을 알아내려 하면 늘 그림자 속으로 진심을 숨겨버리기 일쑤였다. 목적과 주장에는 반드시 동기와 근거가 따라야 했지만 새도우위버에게는 목적과 주장뿐이었다. 평소라면 절대로 믿지 않았을 그 말들을 믿기 위해 캐스타스펠라는 끊임없이 생략된 동기와 근거를 추론해야만 했다. 마이카를 구하기 위해서, 미스타코르의 많은 동료들을 지키기 위해서, 캐스타스펠라는 믿을 수 없는 사람을 믿기 위해 애썼다. 그것이 얼마나 모순된 일인지 알면서도 캐스타스펠라는 노력했다.

‘왜 늘 끝까지 말하지 않는 걸까? 그러면 내가 이렇게 힘들지 않을 텐데. 저 사람은 왜 항상 불신을 사는 행동만 하는 거지? 그냥 말하기만 하면 되는데. 하긴, 그걸 말한다고 해도 믿지 않을 테지만. 이건 다 저 사람이 자초한 일이야.’

모닥불조차 피우지 않은 동굴의 차가운 바닥에 누워 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 등을 바라보았다. 일주일 째, 섀도우위버는 잠도 자지 않고 보초를 서고 있었다. 이 추운 밤 누가 사막을 가로질러 동굴까지 오겠냐만은 섀도우위버는 굳이 보초를 서겠다며 고집을 부렸다.

“날 못 믿는다는 건 알아. 하지만 널 두고 가거나, 널 적한테 넘길 일은 없으니 안심해.” 첫날, 캐스타스펠라가 뜬 눈으로 밤을 새자 섀도우위버는 이렇게 말했다.

“내 말을 믿으라는 게 아니야. 지금의 상황을 믿으라는 거지. 우리 둘 중 마법을 제대로 쓸 수 있는 사람은 너 뿐이고, 네가 제대로 휴식을 취하지 못 하면 위험해지는 건 네가 아니라 바로 나다. 난 아주 이기적인 사람이니까, 절대로 내가 위험해질 일은 하지 않아.”

그 말은 그동안 섀도우위버가 한 말 중 유일하게 이유가 있는 말이었다. 못된 사람의 못된 이유였지만 그렇기에 믿을 수 있었다. 섀도우위버가 정말로 제대로 된 마법을 쓸 수 없는지에 대한 의심을 가질 필요는 없었다. 섀도우위버는 생존에 있어서 누구보다도 냉정한 사람이었다. 언제나 캐스타스펠라를 무시하던 새도우위버가 이제는 캐스타스펠라의 능력을 인정하고 있었다. 그만큼 절박하다는 증거였다. 캐스타스펠라 역시 절박했다.

‘이곳에서 모두를 구할 방법을 찾아내지 못 한다면, 에더리아의 심장에 대한 정보를 찾기도 전에 위험에 빠진다면, 내가 그 상황을 제대로 처리하지 못한다면, 그렇게 된다면……. 나는 새도우위버를 지킬 수 있을까?’

섀도우위버는 점점 지쳐가고 있었다. 그녀는 더 이상 가면을 쓰지 않았는데, 오히려 가면을 쓰고 있는 게 신원을 들킬 가능성이 더 크다는 이유에서였다. 맞는 말이었다. 크림슨 사막에는 호르드 군에서 탈영한 병사들이 많았다. 그들에게 섀도우위버의 붉은 가면은 공포의 상징이자 증오의 대상이었다. 그러나 흉터투성이의 얼굴은 낯설었다. 멋대로 찢어진 동공과 송곳니가 드러날 정도로 찢겨진 입술, 난도질을 당하기라도 한 듯 속살이 드러난 흉터들은 크림슨 사막에서 주목을 끌기는커녕, 원래 이곳에 있던 사람처럼 자연스럽게 주변에 스며들게 만들었다. 크림슨 사막의 모두가 섀도우위버의 얼굴을 지나칠 때, 캐스타스펠라만은 섀도우위버의 얼굴을 주시했다.

“나는 잠을 자지 않아. 획득의 마법이 내게 준 유일한 축복이지.”

거짓말이었다. 지금껏 가면에 가려져 볼 수 없었던 그 얼굴은 섀도우위버가 말하지 않는 진실에 대해 보여주고 있었다. 눈 밑은 푹 꺼져있었으며, 잔뜩 충혈 된 눈은 원래의 눈동자색이 무엇인지 알아보기 힘들 정도였다. 섀도우위버는 지쳐있었으며, 그건 이 상황에서 전혀 도움이 되지 않는 일이었다. 그만큼 섀도우위버가 자신에게 모든 걸 걸었다 하더라도 무모한 짓이었다. 캐스타스펠라는 자신의 능력을 잘 알고 있었다. 위험한 순간이 온다면 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버를 지키지 못 할 것이다. 고작 자기 목숨 하나 보전하고 도망치는 게 고작인, 별 볼 일 없는 능력에 섀도우위버가 왜 그런 거짓말을 하면서까지 이런 짓을 하는지 캐스타스펠라는 알 수가 없었다.

‘역시 제 몸 하나는 지킬 수 있다는 거겠지. 내 도움이 필요하다는 것도 다 거짓말이었던 거야. 내가 자신을 믿게 만들기 위해서 스스로를 이용한 게 분명해. 그러지 않고서야 저 인간이 나를 배려할 리가 없어.’

그런 생각이 들자 캐스타스펠라는 속이 울렁거렸다. ‘배려’라니, 섀도우위버는 절대 누군가를 배려하는 사람이 아니었다. 차라리 이기적인 마음에, 자신의 목적을 위해 잠도 자지 않고 캐스타스펠라를 지키는 게 더 맞았다. 자신이 원하는 무언가를 위해. 그것이 무엇인지는 모르겠지만, 그렇게 믿지 않으면 이 울렁거림은 멈추지 않을 것이다. 그러나 캐스타스펠라는 진실을 외면하고 평안을 찾는 사람이 아니었다. 그러기에는 지나치게 올곧았으며 용감한 사람이었다.

“뭘 보는 거야?”

캐스타스펠라는 바닥에서 올라오는 냉기에 작게 몸을 떨며 섀도우위버의 곁에 앉았다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라를 아주 잠깐 곁눈질 하더니, 다시 고개를 돌려 밤하늘을 올려다보았다. 섀도우위버의 시선을 따라 본 밤하늘은 별들로 가득했다. 별들로 뒤덮인 밤하늘은 섀도우위버의 맨 얼굴만큼이나 낯설었다.

“매일 잠도 안 자고 앉아 있는 이유가 별 구경이었어?”

캐스타스펠라의 말에 섀도우위버는 낮게 웃으며 몸을 살짝 뒤로 뺐다. 양팔로 몸을 단단히 지지한 채, 밤하늘을 향해 고개를 꺾고서 푸석한 모래 냄새가 담긴 바람을 맞는 모습은 더없이 평화로워 보였다. 살을 에는 듯 차가운 바람이었지만, 섀도우위버에게는 더없이 상쾌하게 다가오는 모양이었다. 캐스타스펠라는 벌어진 망토를 최대한 잡아당기며 가슴께로 끌어안은 무릎 위에 뺨을 기댔다. 괜한 걱정이었다. 섀도우위버는 매일 밤 자신만의 시간을 즐기고 있었을 뿐이었다. 평소와 마찬가지로 진짜 이유 대신 ‘상대가 믿을 법한 이유’를 대면서 말이다.

“넌 전혀 별을 신경 쓰지 않는군.” 캐스타스펠라의 이마를 검지로 가리키며 섀도우위버가 말했다. “늘 머리에 별을 달고 다녔으면서 말이야.”

“한 번도 머리에 별을 달아보지 못 해서 별 같은 거에 정신이 팔렸다는 생각은 안 들어?”

섀도우위버는 미간을 찌푸리며 캐스타스펠라와 마찬가지로 무릎을 끌어안아 그 위에 뺨을 기댔다.

“그거 알아? 너도 나처럼 못된 말을 잘 한다는 거.”

충혈 된 눈동자와 마주치자 캐스타스펠라는 다시 속이 울렁거렸다. 아까와 다른 점이 있다면 이번에는 울렁거림의 이유를 모른다는 것이었다. 어쩌면 모래 바람에 휘날리는 섀도우위버의 머리카락 때문에 어지러운 것일지도 모른다는 생각을 하며 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버에게로 손을 뻗었다. 바람에 휘날리지 않게, 섀도우위버의 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기자 손가락 끝에 차가운 감각이 올라왔다. 너무 차가워서 뜨겁게 느껴질 정도였다. 캐스타스펠라는 손을 거두지 않고 그대로 새도우위버의 뺨을 감쌌다. 뺨 역시 귀만큼이나 차가웠고, 그래서 뜨거웠다.

“왜 잠을 자지 않는 거야?” 엄지로 새도우위버의 눈가를 쓸며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다. “내가 믿을 법한 이유가 아니라, 진짜 이유를 말해줘.”

섀도우위버는 한동안 말없이 눈을 감은 채 캐스타스펠라의 손길을 느꼈다. 누군가 얼굴을 쓰다듬어주는 건 너무나도 오랜만이라 마치 처음 겪는 일 같았다. 섀도우위버는 끌어안고 있던 무릎을 풀고는 캐스타스펠라의 어깨 위에 고개를 묻었다. 언제나 캐스타스펠라의 발을 잡던 망토 안으로 팔을 집어넣고 꽉 끌어안자 금세 온몸에 온기가 퍼졌다. 다른 사람이 캐스타스펠라를 끌어안았다면 온기를 나누는 다정한 행동이었겠지만, 자신이 캐스타스펠라를 끌어안는 건 온기를 빼앗는 것과 같을 것이라는 생각을 하며 섀도우위버는 몸을 더 가까이 밀착했다.

캐스타스펠라는 제 품으로 파고드는 섀도우위버의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다. 섀도우위버는 결코 진짜 이유를 말하지 않을 것이다. 언제나와 마찬가지로, 믿을 수 없는 사람을 믿기 위해 노력하는 건 캐스타스펠라의 몫이었다. 스스로를 믿지 못하고, 진실과 마주할 용기가 없는 사람 곁에 있어줄 만큼 캐스타스펠라는 다정한 사람이었다. 섀도우위버가 그 사실을 모른다는 게 캐스타스펠라의 속을 더 울렁이게 만들었다.

캐스타스펠라는 제 어깨에 파묻힌 섀도우위버의 고개를 부드럽게 감싸 일으켰다. 붉게 충혈 된 눈동자는 더 이상 보이지 않았다. 섀도우위버는 눈을 감은 채 캐스타스펠라의 시선을 외면했다. 어쩌면 잠든 걸지도 모른다는 희망을 품으며 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 이마 위에 입을 맞췄다. 모래 맛이 나는 입맞춤이라니, 캐스타스펠라는 아마도 이 순간을 영원히 잊지 못 할 것이다.


End file.
